<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is nowhere, therefore you by Fur_Florian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206815">home is nowhere, therefore you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian'>Fur_Florian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottoming from the Top, Fairy Tales, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, Geralt's Canonically Giant Cock, Humor, Just Generally a Lot of Sex Here Folks, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Eh, sí —dice Jaskier, cuando se detiene frente a Geralt. De cerca se ve mucho más nervioso. Tiene sudor en la frente y la clavícula empapada, y sus dientes continúan sujetando su labio inferior—, el beso del verdadero amor. No, no hay nada de malo, ah.</p><p>Y el completo imbécil se inclina y besa a Geralt directo en la boca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is nowhere, therefore you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429246">home is nowhere, therefore you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark">Ark</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traducción autorizada por la autora.</p><p>N/A: Muchas gracias a ustedes, amorcitos de Tumblr, Twitter y AO3, y al compromiso de Henry Cavill con su papel. El título viene del poema "Tú, por tanto", de Reginald Shepherd. </p><p>“y caes del cielo<br/>con flores diversas, palabras que se derraman de tu boca<br/>en oleada, tus labios saben a mar, dulces de sal (los árboles<br/>y los mares han partido, a eso le llamo<br/>amarte): hogar es ningún lugar, por tanto tú,<br/>especie de morada y bienvenida, canción después de todo,<br/>libre de todo edén que podamos nombrar.”</p><p>(Traducción del poema por Fruela Fernández).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier toca durante toda la noche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toca cada canción que ha escrito, y cada canción que conoce, y canciones que se inventa en el momento— Geralt se da cuenta, aunque la fanfarria en la presentación del bardo apenas vacila. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toca hasta que la punta de sus dedos están desolladas y, entonces, cuando tiene que bajar su laúd prestado con manos temblorosas, sangrantes, canta hasta que su voz se quiebra. Canta con la voz quebrada, ronca y melodiosa, hasta que el sol se alza. Y mientras el sol se alza, él está en sus rodillas, pero aun así haciendo música, tocando un ritmo en el reverso de una fuente dorada con sus palmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reina de las hadas, con su mirada fría, no puede decir que Jaskier ha fallado en su parte del acuerdo. Geralt mira cómo por fin el hada asiente, y la presión en su pecho se aligera. Las hadas están obligadas a cumplir su palabra. Jaskier es libre de dejar esta miserable colina. Jaskier es libre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Para ser humano eres talentoso —dice la reina—. Quédate entre nosotros y vivirás mil años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguna manera, Jaskier se pone de pie. De alguna manera, hace su reverencia más elegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi señora, no soy digno de tal honor. Tan sólo permítame cantar sobre su belleza cuando regrese a los dominios del hombre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces, Jaskier no es estúpido. La reina sonríe a sus palabras— es la primera sonrisa que han visto de su parte en esta inoportuna cadena de eventos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me parece bien.—De su delgado y largo dedo desliza un anillo de rubí con el valor de un castillo y medio—. Toma esto junto a mis halagos y vete, bardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier no se mueve. A Geralt le parece que nadie en ese salón dorado se mueve en el momento. Geralt, quien está atado con la magia más poderosa que se ha encontrado jamás, no tiene el lujo de moverse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Jaskier se mueven en su dirección, y Geralt trata de parpadear con una urgencia frenética: "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vete, vete, vete</span>
  </em>
  <span>", sus pestañas gritan. Las hadas pueden obligadas a cumplir su palabra, pero son caprichosas, y detestan perder. Jaskier tiene la más pequeña oportunidad de marcharse antes de que alguna fisura en su acuerdo sea puesta a la luz y él, también, quede atrapado sin la esperanza de escapar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si me disculpa, gentil reina —dice Jaskier. Por la forma en la que suda, Geralt puede saber que ambos están jodidos. Si Geralt pudiese quejarse, se quejaría—, creo que el acuerdo era que yo escogería cuál de sus tesoros llevar si la complacía con mis pequeñas músicas hasta el amanecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reina entrecierra sus ojos. Mierda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No seas tonto, niño. Este anillo te traerá una fama y fortuna más allá de lo que puedes soñar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y que... que así sea —dice Jaskier, y tensa sus hombros—, pero me temo que realmente tengo mi corazón puesto en... eso. —Apunta con la mano sólo un poco temblorosa, e indica el pequeño banco de madera sobre el cual Geralt está miserablemente sentado por el previsible futuro. Se escuchan susurros de la expectante y brillante corte de hadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Imposible —irrumpe la reina, y ahora Geralt puede ver la ira en sus ojos—, el brujo sabía las condiciones cuando decidió ayudar a liberar a su anterior ocupante. Ya me he hartado de negociar con ustedes dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es verdad que Geralt fue advertido del precio antes de actuar. Él y Jaskier habían triunfado en ayudar al hijo del duque a huir del cautiverio —en una vuelta de los eventos, con la ayuda de la amante del hijo del duque— y habían visto a la pareja huir a salvo. Todo lo que apaciguó la ira de la reina, y lo que impidió que derrumbara el túnel de la colina sobre sus cabezas fue la oferta de Geralt en tomar el lugar del prisionero, y la de Jaskier de tocar hasta el amanecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es verdad que Geralt sabía qué lo ataría, pero realmente no sabía qué tan grandes serían esas magias. Ha hecho el cálculo mental, y ha modificado su estimación inicial de poder romper el hechizo por su cuenta en unos meses de concentración a varias docenas de años de concentración.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quizás no fue su mejor decisión, o la más inteligente, pero ya la hizo y no sirve de nada rechinar los dientes ahora. No hay otra salida para él, y ha tenido que lidiar con otras aún peores. Todo lo que no podría soportar sería que Jaskier no aproveche su propia oportunidad de irse de ahí. Así que Geralt continúa pestañeando para indicarle que se vaya, que de una maldita vez salga de ese lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mis disculpas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>madame </span>
  </em>
  <span>—dice Jaskier, volviendo a hacer una elaborada reverencia—, pero en realidad debo insistir en pedirle el banquillo. Ese es el tesoro que le pido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reina entrecierra los ojos y aprieta su puño, y en la distancia el suelo retumba mientras el túnel amenaza con colapsar sobre sí mismo. Le sonríe a Jaskier con unos dientes cegadoramente blancos. Sus dientes son puntiagudos y afilados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como desees. Aunque, por su puesto, no puede ser tomado mientras esté ocupado. Eres consciente de cómo funciona. Intenta, si así deseas, pero recuerda que si fallas, el camino de regreso al dominio del hombre se cerrará para ti para siempre. De todas formas, nuestro contrato es nulo, pues jamás acepté en soltar al brujo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt no puede gritar ni forcejear adecuadamente, pero lucha contra la magia lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr desplomarse junto al banquillo. Aterriza sobre su hombro, y es enderezado rápidamente por un par de hadas guardias. Sin duda Jaskier, el tonto, podrá captar la negación de Geralt en esa acción. Sin duda incluso Jaskier captaría el mensaje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier mira de vuelta a la reina, y el mensaje rebota directo en su duro cráneo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Acepto los términos —dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se gira hacia Geralt, debería verse más asustado de lo que se ve, Geralt piensa: Jaskier, el bruto, está siguiendo sus propias fantasías hacia la perdición. Jaskier cruza el suelo de mármol pulido con pasos seguros. Todas las miradas en la corte de hadas están fijadas en él, mientras Geralt está tratando de convencerlo con la mirada de no ser un maldito idiota. No funciona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eh, sí —dice Jaskier, cuando se detiene frente a Geralt. De cerca se ve mucho más nervioso. Tiene sudor en la frente y la clavícula empapada, y sus dientes continúan sujetando su labio inferior—, el beso del verdadero amor. No hay nada… ah… no hay nada de malo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y el completo imbécil se inclina y besa a Geralt directo en la boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un calor invade a Geralt, le quita el aliento. Aviva sus extremidades entumecidas por la magia. Su mano, sorprendida de darse cuenta que tiene libertad de movimiento, se alza y se afirma en el cuello del jubón de Jaskier. Geralt lo acerca con un tirón. Los ojos de Jaskier se abren con sorpresa, pero no se resiste. Pone sus manos ensangrentadas en los hombros de Geralt, y desliza su lengua dentro de la boca de Geralt, el bastardo, y Geralt cierra sus ojos, porque están bañados con una cegadora luz blanca. Llega a escuchar malditas </span>
  <em>
    <span>campanas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La luz desaparece y las campanas dejan de sonar, y Geralt se pone de pie. Jaskier tiene las mejillas enrojecidas, pero por una vez toma una decisión inteligente y se oculta tras el hombro de Geralt cuando se giran a enfrentar a la enfurecida reina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué tipo de hechicería es esta? —demanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo la tuya —dice Geralt—, ahora nos vamos. Su majestad. —Lanza una corta mirada hacia atrás—. Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bella dama, esparciré la palabra de su benevolencia por todo El Continente —Jaskier comienza. La reina invoca una nociva bola de luz roja y la lanza hacia ellos. Geralt lo empuja hacia un costado antes de que los golpee. Jaskier alcanza el banquillo, lo pone bajo su brazo, se gira hacia la estupefacta audiencia y dice—: Eh, gracias... han sido una audiencia más que atenta... —Y después ambos corren a más no poder hacia el túnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Corre! —Geralt le gruñe y, esta vez, Jaskier sí escucha, apresurándose mientras Geralt se gira para lidiar con los primeros guardias enviados tras ellos. Son eliminados con facilidad, pero más de sus compañeros están preparados para la acción, armados con arcos y pequeñas flechas envenenadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt dibuja la Señal de Quen en el aire y, sin tardar una lluvia de flechas rebota contra la barrera protectora. No los detendrá por mucho tiempo; está prácticamente muerto ahí, en la boca del túnel. Con una última mirada a la alborotada corte de hadas, se sumerge en la oscuridad del retorcido pasaje a la superficie que han atravesado hace lo que se siente como años. Sabiendo cómo funciona el tiempo en el reino de las hadas, es bastante posible que hayan sido años. Quizá siglos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El camino es empinado, rocoso e irregular, y ya se puede escuchar el estruendo del suelo mientras tiembla bajo la voluntad de la reina. Geralt gira en una curva a toda velocidad y casi colisiona con Jaskier, quien está esperando en vez de corriendo; pero no tiene el aliento para reprenderlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntos huyen hacia la distante luz, esquivando las estalactitas que caen como lanzas y las rocas que ruedan cuesta abajo a toda velocidad. El túnel completo amenaza con colapsar, y a veces lo hace, con Geralt apenas logrando entregarles unos cuantos metros más con el Signo de Aarad. No puede mantener esto por mucho más tiempo, y la siguiente caída de rocas de seguro...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto una antorcha resplandece adelante, y el suelo se calma. El hijo del duque, blandiendo la antorcha, les está haciendo señas con desesperación, mientras el hada a su lado tiene las palmas apoyadas en la pared del túnel, su rostro contorsionado con esfuerzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Apresuren! —grita ella—. ¡No puedo contener su magia durante mucho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se apresuran. Tambaleándose, jadeando, y con un preocupante resoplido por parte de Jaskier, todos salen del túnel a tropezones, y salen al bendecido aire libre justo cuando la colina completa parece convulsionar y se dobla sobre sí misma. Donde había estado la entrada del túnel ya no hay nada más que pastura verde y una colina de bellas flores azules que se mecen al viento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos se sientan. Jaskier se recuesta. Después de un buen rato, el hada dice—: Perdón por lo de mi madre. Tiene un poco de mal genio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un poco —admite Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estábamos seguros de que no los volveríamos a ver —dice el hijo del duque—. Mi amada insistió en que esperáramos, y estoy agradecido de haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo escaparon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es una historia interesante —dice Jaskier. Se estiró en el pasto, los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho—. Espera la balada en unas dos o tres semanas. Se escuchará por todas las mejores tabernas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo podemos agradecerles? —pregunta el hijo del duque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Págale lo que tienes —dice el hada, su puntiaguda barbilla inclinada hacia Geralt—. Es probable que tu padre no mantenga ningún acuerdo que tenga con el brujo cuando regreses conmigo a la ciudad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos, mi amada, sabes que eso no es verdad...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero todos saben que sí es verdad. En silencio, el hijo del duque le entrega a Geralt el pesado monedero de su cinturón. El hada se acerca a Jaskier, arrodillándose a su lado. Jaskier se sienta con dificultad. Ella niega con su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Debiste haber sido muy valiente —le dice y, gentilmente, apoya sus manos sobre las de él—. He visto pocos músicos lograr tocar hasta el amanecer, sean hadas o no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras observan, las arruinadas y aún sangrantes puntas de los dedos de Jaskier lentamente se unen de nuevo. El dolor debe haber sido agonizante, la curación aún más, pero Jaskier se mantiene quieto y tranquilo hasta que sus manos están completas de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mis agradecimientos, gentil dama —dice Jaskier, y esta vez las palabras de admiración no tienen un significado vacío en ellas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un par de despedidas y después la pareja está caminando hacia el camino principal, cogidos del brazo. No vuelven la mirada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt y Jaskier se sientan en el pasto. Jaskier mutila un montón de flores azules, arrancándoles los pétalos uno a uno, esparciéndolos en la brisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fin, Jaskier dice—: Podría comer. —Y Geralt comienza a respirar de nuevo. El disturbio en su pecho se calma. Momentáneamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—También podría —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y realmente, en serio, podría beber —dice Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—También podría —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alejémonos de este lugar —dice Jaskier—, y no volvamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por fin, sabiduría —dice Geralt. Pero está sonriendo un poco como para tomarse en serio sus palabras. Aunque no es como que Jaskier lo esté mirando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encuentran a Roach donde la habían dejado, y la apaciguan con zanahorias de la alforja. Geralt se sube a su espalda. Luego extiende una mano y alza a Jaskier tras él. Es una maniobra sencilla que dominaron hace años atrás, que han ejecutado incontables veces. Esta es la única vez en la que Jaskier vacila antes de que su brazo rodee a Geralt para sujetarse. El banquillo de madera está sujeto bajo su otro brazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roach los lleva lejos, tan rápido como puede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se detienen para armar el campamento al atardecer, instalándose en silencio. Jaskier recolecta leña para el fuego mientras Geralt prepara unos conejos. Después Geralt limpia los conejos mientras Jaskier despeja el suelo y pone rocas para una fogata. Geralt pone los leños y las astillas y enciende el fuego mientras Jaskier cubre los conejos con hierbas y saca el licor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han hecho esto tan seguido que es como una danza, cada uno cumple su parte sin quejas. Jaskier solía quejarse sobre las tareas que le dejaban tierra bajo las uñas o intestinos en su mejor chaqueta, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que la carne está bien asada, y luego se habla de logística:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alcánzame la bolsa de sal, por favor —dice Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Toma —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Más vodka? —pregunta Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos están en su segunda copa cuando Jaskier alza algo de atrás suyo y lo muestra a la luz parpadeante. Gira el banquillo de lado a lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Crees que se queme? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es madera —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien —dice Jaskier. Lo lanza en el fuego, que crepita en bienvenida. Observan mientras el fuego lentamente se arrastra sobre los intricados tallados del banquillo, luego cómo lo enciende.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt aclara su garganta. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Es un brujo. No debería ser tan indeciso en suelos irregulares. Los suelos irregulares, la incertidumbre, son su fuerte. Quizás la certidumbre es lo que lo limita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Escucha, Jaskier...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes —Jaskier dice. Vacía su copa y alcanza el garrafón para rellenarla—. En la mañana ya me habré ido. Bebe, Geralt, y ve a dormir, y pronto todo esto parecerá nada más que un sueño desafortunado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al comienzo, Geralt lo siente como un golpe directo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrebatarle el aire de los pulmones. Si estuviese de pie se habría tambaleado, o quizá se habría encogido. Se estremece ante el destello de dolor. Es sincero y terrible, y como nada que haya sentido antes, como nada que nadie esperaría que él fuese capaz de sentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su primer instinto es cerrarse en sí mismo lo mejor que puede, hasta ahora su única opción. ¿Qué más esperaba, excepto que esto, por su puesto, sería rechazado, llamado un error? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lamentable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pero él conoce lo suficientemente bien a Jaskier como para escuchar el tono de su voz, y sus ojos son lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzar a ver algo similar a agonía cruzar el rostro de Jaskier antes de que lo disimule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que Geralt parpadea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nunca tuve la intención de que lo supieras —dice Jaskier—, cuando las personas tratan de amarte, los dejas atrás. Dices que es por su propio bien... No quería ser dejado atrás, y no lo seré. Así que me iré por mi propia cuenta, muchas gracias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt mira el fuego. El banquillo se está desarmando, ardiendo alegre. Mira la copa de lata vacía en su mano y la deja en el suelo. Mira a Jaskier. Parpadea, de nuevo, porque lo que Jaskier dice es verdad, pero esta vez sólo a medias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero tenía que intentar liberarte, y no lamento que haya funcionado —Jaskier dice—. Si no, aún estaríamos bajo esa colina. Y espero que sepas que voy a sacar una balada realmente épica de esto. Reconozco una buena balada cuando la estoy componiendo y...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jaskier —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cambiaré los nombres. —Jaskier hace un gesto con la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt está en un túnel oscuro y retorcido, con estalactitas deslizándose en su dirección. Puede quedarse quieto y seguro y no decir nada, y por la mañana Jaskier se habrá ido. Pero hay luz a la distancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jaskier —Geralt dice de nuevo—, conoces mil fábulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mínimo —Jaskier asiente—. Cuando estaba estudiando en Oxenfurt, bueno, yo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El beso del verdadero amor —dice Geralt. El disturbio en su pecho se ha convertido en una batalla que amenaza con estallar en guerra—, no puede venir de una sola persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier alza su mirada, luego la esquiva. Molesta el fuego con una rama, y dice—: Historias, Geralt. Tonterías.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Acabas de estar en un maldito cuento de hadas —Geralt dice, perdiendo la paciencia—. Con malditas hadas. Maldito imbécil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sonríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Lo aprecio. Es muy amable. Inesperado, algunos podrían pensar, pero soy el primero en decir que contienes multitudes. Siempre digo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El beso del verdadero amor —Geralt gruñe. La gente siempre le dice, Jaskier siempre le dice, que use sus palabras, y luego nunca escuchan. Las palabras, una vez más, son inútiles. Entonces se mueve, invadiendo el espacio de Jaskier, empujándolo y poniéndose sobre él—, no puede venir de una sola persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier alza sus manos, como para bloquear un puño que jamás llega. Geralt aprieta sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Jaskier y las presiona contra la tierra. Besa los labios de Jaskier, que están entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Después hace que Jaskier alce su mentón, y besa la delicada piel de su garganta. Luego vuelve a su boca, que esta vez le está esperando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier lo besa de vuelta con más concentración de la que Geralt jamás le ha visto ejercer, incluso cuando Jaskier estaba tocando hasta que sus dedos se desollaran, tocando por su vida, no estaba tan inmerso. Jaskier lame su camino dentro de la boca de Geralt, su lengua ansiosa de encontrar los dientes de Geralt. Dientes. Esos son los dientes de Jaskier, cerrándose con fuerza en el labio inferior de Geralt, negándose a soltarlo, no hasta que la lengua de Geralt se presione contra la lengua de Jaskier, se adentre en la boca de Jaskier como quiere adentrarse en…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda —Jaskier jadea, separándose por aire. Geralt suelta sus muñecas. —Oh, mierda, Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres? —Geralt alza sus cejas con esperanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, sí quiero. Vete a la mierda. Sólo... dame un momento. Dioses. Mierda. —Jaskier presiona los inamovibles hombros de Geralt, y Geralt lo complace, acuclillándose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quiere; el sabor de Jaskier está en su boca, más embriagante que su bebida, y el pito de Geralt está asombrosamente comprometido después de lo que equivale a un solo beso, quizá dos si cuenta cómo Jaskier lo besó de vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiere seguir el infierno en su cabeza, corazón y sangre, quiere enterrarse dentro de Jaskier en busca de alivio y solucionar todo lo demás después. Quiere cogerse a Jaskier como ha querido cogerse a Jaskier desde... desde siempre, cuando nunca valió la pena correr el riesgo de perder, en el intercambio, todo lo demás que era Jaskier: molesto, y caprichoso, y hablador, y distractor, y terco, y tenaz, y leal, e inteligente, y ocurrente, y divertido, y devoto...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Espera —dice Jaskier. Se sienta para enfrentar a Geralt, se pasa la mano por el cabello. Sus labios están enrojecidos por el beso. Geralt hizo eso, y ahora que ha comenzado necesita hacerlo de nuevo—. Estás diciendo, ¿estás diciendo que... me amas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—También me sorprendió —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de Jaskier hace algo complicado: se tuerce en una media sonrisa, media mueca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mira, brujo, estoy en un estado extremadamente delicado ahora mismo —dice, y la media sonrisa se desvanece—. Si me estás jodiendo, si te estás divirtiendo, por favor, no con esto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perdón —Geralt dice, y de verdad lo siente—, no planeaba que sonara así. No... no soy bueno en esto. No soy bueno reconociendo... el amor. No habría sabido cómo llamarlo. Me... —dice entre dientes—... me preocupa lo que te pase. Moriría antes de dejar que algo te pasara. Me iba a quedar bajo esa colina, agradecido incluso, con tal de que tú salieras. —Mira a Jaskier, esperando una reacción—. ¿Eso cuenta? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—... Sí —Jaskier dice—, sí podemos trabajar con eso. —Su voz está ronca por el uso excesivo, casi siendo un susurro—¿No me estás jodiendo, entonces?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No —dice Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás embrujado?, ¿encantado?, ¿hechizado? —La expresión de Jaskier se oscurece mientras lo considera— Esta es la venganza de la reina, ¿verdad? Te lanzó un hechizo para jodernos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hace una pausa para verificar, por el bien de ambos, pero no encuentra ningún aura de poder ajena. Sabía que no encontraría ninguna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso es exactamente lo que dirías si estuvieses hechizado —dice Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jaskier —dice Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás demasiado calmado. Estás demasiado calmado sobre esto. El maldito beso del verdadero amor. Ni siquiera te agrado. —Jaskier niega con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El fuego crepita mientras el resto del banquillo se consume. Jaskier está pintado con una capa de naranja y dorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sabes que eso no es verdad —Geralt dice en voz baja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé —dice Jaskier—. Mis disculpas. Los antiguos hábitos de auto desprecio para la auto preservación tienen la tendencia a quedarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No estoy calmado —dice Geralt—, así es como sueno. Mi corazón está retumbando. —Alcanza la mano de Jaskier y, sin encontrar resistencia alguna, apoya dos de los dedos de Jaskier en el pulso de su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por las tetas de Melitele —Jaskier exhala. Por un largo momento, ambos sienten el salvaje golpeteo del corazón de Geralt contra su pecho. Jaskier, después, desliza su mano del agarre de Geralt, pero no se va lejos; roza la mejilla de Geralt con el dorso de sus dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El suave toque atraviesa a Geralt como un rayo, casi deshaciéndolo. No sabe qué hacer. Ha estado con amantes nerviosos e inseguros, pero Jaskier no es así. Ha estado con amantes atrevidos y dominantes, pero Jaskier no es así. Jamás ha estado con alguien que… Geralt cierra los ojos y, cuando los abre, Jaskier lo está mirando sin pestañear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Me quieres, Geralt? —Jaskier pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —dice Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿También te diste cuenta de ello hoy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No —dice Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorpresa antes de que pueda ser ocultada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué nunca dijiste...? No, olvídalo, me retracto. ¿Por qué no </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiciste </span>
  </em>
  <span>algo?, tú... descomunal bastardo. —Jaskier entrecierra sus ojos—. No intentes decir que no sabías que yo estaba... dispuesto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt no intenta—: Sabía que lo estabas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bueno! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt descansa sus manos en el césped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo que decías, —logra decir —. La gente se preocupa por mí, y yo los dejo atrás. O ellos me dejan a mí. No... no quería cambiar como somos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No quería perderte</span>
  </em>
  <span>, es lo que alguien más hábil con las palabras y emociones diría —Geralt presiona sus labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier estudia el rostro de Geralt, y a Geralt le gustaría pensar que entiende: el bardo se ha convertido en un experto en leer lo que hay bajo las declaraciones de Geralt. Pero Jaskier también es Jaskier, y no dejará libre a Geralt tan fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y decidiste, en tu infinita sabiduría, que me enamoraría de ti después de una cogida casual? —Jaskier está arrodillado, pero Geralt siente lo mucho que quiere ponerse las manos en las caderas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tampoco es conocido por echarse para atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te enamoraste de mí sin una —señala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, tú, completo... —Jaskier se lanza sobre Geralt. Su fuerza no es suficiente para echar abajo a Geralt, no sin su consentimiento, pero Geralt acaba con Jaskier en su regazo, lo que es un resultado mutuamente deseable. Jaskier se monta sobre los muslos de Geralt, enreda su mano profundamente en el cabello de Geralt, lo sujeta en su puño y tira con fuerza. Geralt alza su barbilla. Espera que el brillo en sus ojos sea de ánimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jódete —Jaskier dice, acalorado, y besa a Geralt. No es un beso enojado, no tanto, más bien es un beso nacido de años de frustración, un beso que saquea la boca de Geralt y lo deja adolorido. Geralt envuelve a Jaskier en sus brazos, memorizando su peso sobre su regazo, tratando de rechazar el acechante miedo de que tendrá que olvidarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier se separa por fin, sus ojos azules oscurecidos mientras observa a Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si tú quieres —dice Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mandíbula de Jaskier funciona, pero pareciera que su voz finalmente le ha fallado. Después de carraspear—: Si yo quiero. —dice, más para sí mismo. —Si </span>
  <em>
    <span>yo quiero</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besa a Geralt de nuevo, más gentil que la última vez, cuidadoso; su lengua acariciando la de Geralt con lenta consideración, de la misma manera en la que Jaskier prueba un vino fino. Geralt se acomoda en su lugar, para que Jaskier pueda sentir lo erecto que está bajo tal atención, y para que pueda sentir cuánto hay para ofrecer. Jaskier jadea un poco en la boca de Geralt, y mueve sus caderas de la forma más prometedora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego Jaskier dice contra los labios de Geralt—: Creo que deberíamos esperar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sobrecalentado cerebro de Geralt se tarda demasiado tiempo en procesar la frase. Su sangre está en otra parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tu rostro —dice Jaskier, inclinándose hacia atrás. Está sonriendo—, deberías ver tu rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, lo digo en serio. Deja de fruncir el ceño. Sabes que no soporto ser la causa de un ceño fruncido. No quiero un compromiso largo. Sólo... dime si mañana te sientes de la misma manera. Dime a la luz del día que no estás hechizado, que el beso del verdadero amor es real, y te enseñaré todo mi repertorio en la cama. Es tan vasto y variado como mi catálogo de canciones, Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No estoy hechizado —Geralt dice, tan dolorosamente erecto que lo único que puede hacer es empujar la respuesta a través de sus dientes, su ser está completamente entregado a la necesidad de coger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En la mañana. Dímelo entonces. —Jaskier se levanta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mantenerse calmado como se mantiene en ese momento es una de las pruebas más difíciles que Geralt ha enfrentado. Las mutaciones eran simples comparadas a esto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me estás castigando —Geralt se da cuenta—. Lo merezco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ahórranos la rutina del mártir. No dije que no podamos hacer </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span>. —Jaskier se ríe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt alza su mirada, el ceño fruncido, y Jaskier le ofrece una mano. Caminan hacia el costado de la fogata, donde el saco de dormir está estirado. Y ahí, Jaskier se recuesta y guía a Geralt a su lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin decirse nada, se unen como imanes, besando labios y cuellos, y orejas, luego labios de nuevo; besando por tanto tiempo y sin ningún otro ímpetu que el cuerpo de Geralt está más excitado de lo que jamás ha estado, confundido porque no hay promesa de liberación ni alivio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jamás pensé que te vería fuera de tu elemento —Jaskier murmura. Recorre la línea húmeda de la boca de Geralt con su pulgar. No suena sentencioso; suena curioso, y es hablado con suavidad—¿Nadie ha querido simplemente... simplemente tocarte, y tocarte y…? —Está poniendo sus palabras en acción, manos acariciando bajo la camisa de Geralt, trazando entramados de cicatrices, pasando como una brisa sobre pezones erectos, memorizando cada corte ganado a las malas en el abdomen de Geralt— …, ¿tocarte un poco más? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt no está acostumbrado a ser tocado íntimamente, por su puesto, está acostumbrado a ser tocado como un breve precursor a coger, lo que es, generalmente, el objetivo. Hay personas que han halagado el cuerpo de Geralt, lo han admirado, disfrutado —muchas personas, en realidad—, pero los dedos de nadie se han entusiasmado por una herida llena de cicatrices en sus costillas como los de Jaskier. Las manos de nadie han temblado con nervios y emoción como las de Jaskier por el simple hecho de explorar otro centímetro de él. Geralt niega con su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Han de ser tontos —dice Jaskier, frunciendo el ceño hacia los amantes pasados de Geralt, luego iluminándose rápido—. Mejor para mí entonces, ya que es todo lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sonríe por encima de su pulso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Falso. Quieres ganar la competición de bardos en Gulet dos años seguidos, lo que jamás has hecho. Quieres que Valdo Marx se humille ante tus pies pidiendo consejos en composición. Quieres componer una epopeya inmortal de tres partes para presentarla en la arena de...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Geralt —Jaskier dice, su expresión seria, aunque sus ojos brillantes muestran la emoción más profunda y alegre, que bien podría ser regocijo—, me conoces demasiado bien. Déjame devolverte el favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El toque explorador de Jaskier busca más abajo y encuentra las amarras de los pantalones de Geralt, las que deshace con una sola mano. Su mano baja pasada la línea de la cintura, y esos devastadoramente expertos dedos se envuelven alrededor de su pito. Bueno, alrededor de cuanto del pito de Geralt pueden agarrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y esto es todo lo que pretendo venerar en este momento —Jaskier dice, entusiasta, mientras esparce una caricia desde la base hasta la punta—, que los dioses me perdonen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt reiría si es que su garganta no se atrapara en un gemido. Por suerte, Jaskier se ve más que contento de hablar por ambos. Su agarre es firme y seguro, lo suficientemente suelto en la muñeca para hacer de cada ascenso un evento impresionante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Están recostados, mirándose frente a frente, los ojos fijos e, incluso si ambos están aún vestidos y este acto es primario para la mayoría de los estándares, el entusiasmo de Jaskier, y el hecho de que es Jaskier quien está aquí con él, hace que Geralt se sienta desnudo y expuesto. No es para nada desagradable, pero es nuevo y más bien abrumador y, en poco tiempo, Geralt está jadeando bajo la mano de Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuando digo que te conozco... —Jaskier dice—. Te he escuchado hacer esto. En la oscuridad. En la tranquilidad de la noche, cuando pensabas que estaba dormido. Cómo deseaba unirme a ti. —Su mano aprieta, pero no acelera. Geralt no se queja—. Algunos dirían que te tocas con rudeza. Que masturbas este magnífico pito fuerte y rápido. Pero eso no es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? —Geralt trata de alcanzarlo, toca la creciente erección de Jaskier a través de su ropa, pero Jaskier lo ahuyenta, claramente disfrutando siendo el centro de atención. Sus caricias tienen el ritmo perfecto— Te gusta fuerte, sí, pero meticuloso, y lento. Te gusta ser provocado, ¿no es así? Ser llevado hasta el límite y dejado ahí. ¿Me equivoco? —Jaskier dice, demostrando su técnica—. Te conozco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jaskier —dice Geralt. No va a rogar. No aún—. Déjame tocarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Verte es lo único que necesito ahora —dice Jaskier, y eso no hace más que enviar más sangre al pito de Geralt, que ya está dolorosamente erecto—. Y tu voz. Dime, Geralt. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí cuando tenías tu pito en la mano? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —dice Geralt. ¿De qué serviría ocultar tal verdad ahora, cuando decirla hace que los ojos de Jaskier destellen y sus dientes se cierren sobre su suave labio inferior? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Pensaste en mi mano? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En mi boca? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. Mierda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Mi trasero? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Mi pito? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaskier, ya estoy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No aún. Esto es demasiado bueno. No acabarás hasta que te diga que puedes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gruñe por lo bajo, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo ardiendo con necesidad, su piel tensa por contenerse. Pero, de alguna manera, asiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo he pensado en ti —Jaskier continua amablemente, su mano acelerando un poco, su presión aumentando—, desde el día en que te conocí. Al principio, confieso, era por cómo te veías. Soy terriblemente superficial, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Este cuerpo tuyo. Dulce Melitele. Quería que me destrozaras. Me habría inclinado para ti si tú tan solo hubieses batido una pestaña para indicarlo. Tu rostro tampoco es terrible a la vista. Te vi sentado en esa taberna, y pensé: llaman a ese hombre un asesino, y yo feliz dejaría que me despedazara. Pensé... que podría sacarte una canción y, si tenía suerte, una cogida que no olvidaría tan pronto, porque no sería capaz de caminar por una semana después de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mano de Jaskier, astuta, reduce su velocidad una vez más, y Geralt casi se arranca la lengua de un mordisco ante el ataque doble de la tormentosa caricia y la fluidez de las palabras del bardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces tenías que venir y ser tú —dice Jaskier—: Noble, y sacrificado, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>bueno</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y amable con los niños pequeños y los animales... qué exquisito cliché eres. Inteligente, también, ¿no? Aunque no te gusta decir cuánto. Te da el elemento sorpresa. Fuerte y valiente y honrado... jamás ha habido nadie como tú, y lo sabes. Por eso has sobrevivido tantas pruebas que nadie jamás había pasado. Eres especial, Geralt, y tenías razón... no necesitaba una cogida casual para enamorarme de ti. Eso pasó por sí solo, porque continuaba insistiendo en seguirte y, en algún momento, dejaste que te alcanzara. Estoy enamorado de ti porque te conozco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor... —Jamás ha sido así. Nadie lo ha tocado de esta manera, nombrado de esta manera. Se estremece como un instrumento que cobra vida bajo las manos de Jaskier. Geralt tiene el desconcertante pensamiento de que está siendo tocado por un erudito y que ha descubierto un nuevo uso para su cuerpo, además de luchar, demasiado tarde. Estaría satisfecho con quedarse así y conocer todos los nuevos sonidos que Jaskier pueda sacarle... excepto que necesita, realmente necesita... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí —dice Jaskier, acercándose para que su boca se presione contra la de Geralt—, ya puedes venirte para mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El puño de Jaskier da una caricia ascendente excepcional, y Geralt embiste en ella y se detiene, todo su control contenido rompiéndose con el permiso de Jaskier. Su pito derrama y derrama, un calor líquido en su estómago y pintando los dedos de Jaskier, que siguen aferrados a él, seduciendo más de su, ahora, resbaladizo pito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gime, la eufórica ola de su descarga empujándolo hacia adelante para capturar a Jaskier en un beso, un beso desastroso con dientes y lenguas que no se detiene, y que continúa, incluso cuando Jaskier lo suelta y aleja su mano de los arruinados pantalones de Geralt. Entonces Jaskier deja de besarlo, pero sólo porque se lleva los dedos a la boca y limpia el semen de Geralt con una lamida larga y sensual, sus ojos traviesos fijos en los de Geralt mientras lo hace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda —dice Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mm —Jaskier sonríe y limpia otro dedo con su lengua—. Mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor —dice Geralt, ya que eso antes había funcionado tan bien—, déjame tocarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez más, Jaskier aparta su mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te dije —dice, y ahora Geralt puede ver el sonrojo rosado en sus mejillas con el brillo de las brasas del fuego—, todo lo que necesitaba era verte. Estoy... bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda —Geralt dice de nuevo. Jaskier no lo aparta cuando acerca su mano para peinarle el cabello con los dedos. Enrosca su mano en la base del cuello de Jaskier y lo acerca en un beso que espera que hable volúmenes sobre cómo eso se sintió. Ya que la lengua de Geralt aún está tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, la usa para otra cosa, y Jaskier parece feliz de envolverse en las extremidades de Geralt, besando perezosamente mientras el esfuerzo excesivo de toda la loca aventura los alcanza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, Jaskier utiliza el brazo de Geralt como almohada, cruza un brazo y una pierna por encima del cuerpo de Geralt y se acomoda ahí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedes dormir así?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fácilmente —dice Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piensa que ahora, con el fuego muriendo a su lado, el calor de la satisfacción volviéndolos pesados y confusos, y con tal cercanía, ahora sería el momento de hablar, de susurrar lo que es tan complicado, pero no imposible de decir para él. Se ha esforzado para reconocer el amor, pero finalmente conoce su rostro. Su rostro está ladeado hacia él, con ojos azules cerrados. Quizá Jaskier ya está dormido. Geralt no puede esperar hasta la mañana, y probarle que esto es real; pretende demostrarle, de todas las maneras posibles, que no está hechizado. Así que sólo presiona un beso en el cabello de Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo dormir así, feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ya que a Geralt no le gusta mentir y, como regla, trata de no hacerlo, pronto se queda dormido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se despierta sólo una vez, en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos abriéndose para comprobar su situación. Es un hábito de años, incrustado en su ser, y pronto hace balance. El calor a lo largo del costado de su cuerpo viene de Jaskier. Jaskier está a su lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt lo recuerda todo, y sonríe, aunque nadie más está despierto para verlo. La cabeza de Jaskier aún está apoyada su brazo, pero se ha dado vuelta en algún punto de la noche. Ahora su espalda está pegada al costado de Geralt. Geralt se da vuelta con cuidado para ubicarse tras él. Enrolla su cuerpo alrededor del de Jaskier, y lo abraza con su brazo libre, una parte distante de él está consciente de lo bien que encajan juntos. Jaskier suelta un murmuro somnoliento, alegre, y se acomoda más cerca. La respiración de Geralt revuelve los suaves cabellos en la nuca de Jaskier. Cierra sus ojos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt despierta frío. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aún no amanece, y el fuego está completamente apagado. El cielo mañanero está gris y oscuro. Él está solo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pánico lo recorre, pero está de pie y con su espada en mano antes de estar consciente de decidir levantarse. Envaina la espada. Piensa que Jaskier ha ido al baño, y no necesita ser recibido con una espada. Piensa eso durante varios minutos; pero el bosque está silencioso; gris, y oscuro, y tranquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Jaskier!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Jaskier! —Geralt está gritando ahora, el pánico batallando en su agarre. Si esta es una de las bromas del bardo, de seguro escuchará el tono en la voz de Geralt y dejará de esconderse. Saldrá ahora mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Jaskier!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier podría estar herido. Podría haberse levantado en la noche, haber ido a la periferia del bosque a mear, haber caído y haberse herido. Podría estar inconsciente. Podría haber sido atacado por un animal, mutilado. Podría haber sido atacado por un monstruo y—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Jaskier!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt busca en un radio de un kilómetro alrededor del campamento. No encuentra nada, excepto conejos cautelosos y asustados. Por suerte, tampoco encontró sangre ni extremidades, ni llamativas prendas rasgadas en pedazos. No encuentra nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camina furioso de vuelta al campamento, cortando las plantas altas y parras enrolladas con su espada. No merecían su ira, pero Geralt no esta de humor para perdonarlas. Los conejos son inteligentes en mantenerse alejados.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No te preocupes. En la mañana ya me habré ido." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt se sienta en un tronco podrido mientras las palabras vuelven a su mente. El sol ya ha salido, está calentando en lo alto, pero él se siente sumergido en hielo— entumecido y enfermo, y hundiéndose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al final Jaskier sí lo dejó. No debería sorprenderle. Esa era, de hecho, la explicación más lógica y entendible: había despertado para encontrarse envuelto en </span>
  <em>
    <span>El Carnicero de Blaviken</span>
  </em>
  <span> y prefirió pensarlo dos veces. Cualquiera lo habría hecho. O se había ido como había dicho que haría, por su bien y el de Geralt; se había ido por su propia cuenta antes que Geralt pudiera dejarlo atrás; incluso si Geralt no tenía la intención de volver a hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La espada cae al suelo y Geralt apoya su cabeza en sus manos. Inhala y luego recuerda la forma en la que el rostro de Jaskier se veía cuando tenía su mano en el pito de Geralt, y cómo la voz de Jaskier sonaba mientras decía </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Estoy enamorado de ti porque te conozco"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y la parte de él que conoce a Jaskier, la que ama a Jaskier, sabe que Jaskier no se iría. No después de lo que habían compartido. No después de lo que prometía la mañana siguiente. Su corazón sabe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt es un rastreador profesional, y Jaskier es incapaz de andar por un camino sin tropezar teatralmente, y no hay señales de él. De hecho, no hay huellas ni rastros, excepto por las fuertes pisadas de las botas de Geralt. Eso es alarmante, y la intuición de Geralt se alza de un murmullo a un grito, pero rechaza su reacción. Preocuparse no hará nada más que hacerle cometer un error. En vez, va con Roach para tener una confirmación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La encuentra comiendo de su bolsa de alimento en la arboleda en la que la habían dejado amarrada la noche anterior. Su silla está cerca y, ahí, aún atado a una de las alforjas, está el laúd de Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt se acuclilla a su lado, abre el estuche. La madera del instrumento está cálida por el sol, y las cuerdas cantan dulcemente cuando Geralt pasa sus dedos sobre ellas. De seguro Jaskier debe aparecer ahora para decirle que se aleje, decirle a Geralt que quite sus torpes patas del verdadero amor de su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Jaskier no aparece. Y Jaskier no dejaría su laúd por voluntad propia. Ni siquiera si estuviese arrancando después de darse cuenta que ha cometido un terrible error al amar a Geralt. Vendría por su laúd, primero y último.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt cierra el estuche, agarra la montura y se gira hacia su caballo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Viste qué se lo llevó? —le pregunta a Roach mientras la ensilla. Ella pisotea con su pezuña, las orejas hacia atrás—. Entiendo. Tengo una buena idea de qué podría haber sido. Tampoco me agradan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roach le lanza una mirada con reproche. Es Jaskier quien le regala en secreto sus cubos de azúcar cuando cree que Geralt no está mirando. Le acaricia la nariz mientras le ajusta la brida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien. Lo recuperaremos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt se dice lo mismo mientras va a enterrar las cenizas del fuego, empacar sus provisiones y, su mandíbula se tensa, enrollar el saco de dormir. Si piensa demasiado sobre el sentimiento de Jaskier contra su cuerpo, el sabor de la boca de Jaskier, perderá el control, volviéndose furioso y ayudando a exactamente nadie en el proceso. En vez, se aferra a todos sus largos años de entrenamiento para hacer que su cuerpo funcione independiente de su mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así es como la gente piensa que funcionan los brujos: divorciados de las emociones, cascarones vacíos que matan cosas odiadas por un poco de dinero. Sus labios se fruncen, y sólo se relajan una fracción cuando ve algo que no notó al momento de despertar casi en oscuridad: ahí, cerca de donde Jaskier se había acostado, hay un montón de florecitas azules. Geralt las arranca de la tierra y guarda el montón en el morral de su cinturón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hadas hijas de puta —dice, pateando una piedra de la fogata tan fuerte que se quiebra contra sus compañeras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es bueno tener una confirmación, y eso le da una idea sobre dónde ir si su primer intento falla. Pero el miedo que está tratando tan fuerte de no sentir le trepa por la columna. A veces se puede negociar con las hadas, en especial cuando tienes algo que ellas quieren. Tienen renombre por negarse a devolver lo que ya han tomado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta vez tienen algo que Geralt quiere, y él no tiene nada que ofrecer a cambio. Y, de esto no tiene duda, no están de humor para negociaciones.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/T: Vayan a apoyar el trabajo original dejando un kudo y/o un comentario.<br/>Redes de la autora: <a href="https://twitter.com/et_ark">Twitter</a> <a href="https://et-in-arkadia.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/fur_florian/">Mi instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>